


ultraviolence

by computereality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, beating the shit outta your love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computereality/pseuds/computereality
Summary: it’s amazing to be able to feel anything again.





	ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lana del rey - ultraviolence   
https://youtu.be/ZFWC4SiZBao

i could taste metal in my mouth.  
his blurry silhouette, standing above me. he is looking at me. i feel no taller than his ankle.  
it’s true love.  
my face is hurting. burn on my left cheek.  
hashirama is quiet. he’s not in the mood to talk. i don’t blame him.  
his anger. it’s there, in the air, i try my best to inhale all of it.  
i smile. something is dripping down my chin. i don’t care if is it blood or spit.  
i feel dizzy. in pain. in love.  
it’s amazing to be able to feel anything again.


End file.
